1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a network separation method and apparatus and more specifically to a logical network separation method and apparatus for logically separating an internal network from an external network.
2. Related Art
A network separation method is classified into a physical network separation method and a logical network separation method. The physical network separation method is a method of physically dividing all resources forming a network to separately establish an internal network and an external network. With the physical network separation method, the internal network and the external network are completely separated, thereby blocking a cyber attack such as hacking, a malicious program, etc. However, in order to separately establish the internal network and the external network, a computer for internal network connection and a computer for external network connection should be separately provided, and thus there are limitations in terms of high network establishment and operation cost. Also, the method requires works to be processed in both the computer for internal network connection and the computer for external network connection and thus has a limitation in that the work processing efficiency is reduced. Furthermore, the method requires that a file be moved through a storage medium and thus has limitations in terms of weak security.
The logical network separation method is technology for separating the internal network and the external network using virtualization technology. The logical network separation method does not require that the internal network and the external network be separately established and thus consumes a relatively low cost. Furthermore, the logical network separation method allows one computer to connect to both the internal network and the external network, thereby enhancing the work processing efficiency. However, the logical network separation method has only a few actual implementations in this field and thus has a limitation in terms of low reliability.